popnmusicbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Albireo
Albireo is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. Introduction 月のない夜に現れる白い森。その奥にはふしぎな料理店があるそうな。 空き地の猫に聞いた話。 A white forest appears on nights with no moon. A mysterious restaurant seems to be hidden in the depths. A story I've heard from a cat of a vacant land. Albireo is the waiter of a restaurant hidden away in a forest, only visible on moonless nights. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, he is an unlockable character in Fuga's story, Fuga, the Cat, and the Hurricane (風雅と猫とハリケーン Fuga to Neko to Harikeen?), and he wields a yellow diamond lapis. Personality Albireo is a wise cat, having a mentor-like air about him. He often gives others good advice when they seek him out for help. He can infer on things very well, such as when people have problems. He is also incredibly skilled at his job, memorizing many things related to being a waiter. His memory skills, past amnesia aside, are also precise. Albireo has an eye for detail, having rather refined and classy tastes. However, he also adores the small things. He feels a strong connection with the night, feeling deeply at ease when it rolls in. He has a strong sense of sentimentalism, which is likely the word to describe him best. Due to his altruistic nature, Albireo is willing to help nearly everyone, with few exceptions. A good example of this was his meeting with Fuga. Albireo is incredibly polite as well, likely coming from years of being the headwaiter. Albireo is always there to let others speak of their issues, but understands if they don't wish to. He's a warmhearted cat who truly is a wonderful waiter. He's a rather melancholic individual behind that, troubled by how he doesn't really recall his past. He feels there is something missing in his life, and his past probably has to do with it. While it could've ended in tragedy, it felt better than not knowing. He's a mysterious cat, but is also mysterious towards himself. History Albireo's past is a mystery, even to himself. While he has faint memories of being part of a litter of kittens, it feels like the farthest he can recall clearly is being a waiter. It feels like he had been there forever. He has theorized that this could've been the afterlife for him, but he tries to take it optimistically. During the days, he occasionally searched out signs of his past, but rarely to any avail. Despite how he was unsure if he could escape the restaurant, he didn't really want to. He loved his job, as the customers were almost always kind. He even made some friends, such as Harpya and Wolfgang, who lived in the same forest. However, one day he awoke in a very similar forest. It was near identical, the restaurant even remained. It was so similar, but something felt off to Albireo. He soon noticed something new on his bedside table: a yellow, diamond shaped jewel. He had heard some customers talking of a land called Lapistoria and things called lapises prior, so he gathered that this must've been it. Life in Lapistoria was incredibly similar to life back in the Pop'n World, so Albireo wasn't bothered by it. Even Harpya and Wolfgang were there as well. Lapistoria also had brought many new customers, often with their own tales to tell. The restaurant tended to bring in troubled people. One customer Albireo had talked rather often about his twin children who had run away from home. While Albireo did see the twins around, he decided against telling his customer. He felt the twins must've run away for good reason. He hid it, but he had a terrible gut feeling about this customer in particular. He never even removed his cloak when there. While Jadeite didn't visit often, on his final visit he requested Albireo to play a round of Pop'n with him. While it seemed odd, Albireo didn't question it. The customer was a vicious player and was hard to win against. Despite losing, Albireo found it to be a fun match. However, shortly after the game was over, he noticed his lapis seemed corrupted. He tried to play Pop'n but alas, it didn't work. His gut feeling on the customer was correct. For a while, he was stuck with his dirtied lapis. It was, until he saw a green-haired man worriedly speaking to cats shortly after a grocery trip. Upon hearing purification, Albireo knew he finally had found help. However, he approached mostly because he wanted to help Fuga. Offering up his lapis for a test in purification, Albireo reassured his new friend in his abilities. It did work, and Albireo had his first round of Pop'n after that with his new friend. Fuga and Albireo visited each other often, quickly forming a tight bond. He often was willing to give Fuga advice and hear of his issues. Albireo would often go off his road to the restaurant to see him, cherishing the time they spent together. He could easily tell when Fuga was troubled, and gave him a helpful paw whenever he could. While Albireo didn't play a major role, he still offered to help the Tsugidoka! whenever he could. When Rinka went missing, he was one of the people looking for her as well. During the time of this, he got a new customer: a short, white haired child. While this customer didn't corrupt his lapis, something still felt off. It felt like there were two different people there, one who wanted to fix the world no matter what it took, and one who was just a scared child who wanted peace. Albireo could pick up on two different presences. Once the strife in Lapistoria had ended, he received a visit from that child again. This time, it was just the regretful child, and not the thing controlling him. Albireo let Jade speak of his regret and learned that the customer who corrupted his lapis made Jade. Somehow, he wasn't surprised. Albireo became somewhat of a therapist towards Jade, allowing him to speak of his issues without being blamed for them. However, Albireo's attempt to revisit the Pop'n World didn't end as planned... Appearance 夜想曲 Albireo is a bipedal, medium gray cat with large red eyes. He has very soft fur as well. He wears standard waiter attire, consisting of a black suit top with four gold buttons, teal lapels, and a white collar with a red neckerchief. His pants are teal, and worn with knee-high white socks and plain black shoes. His 2P recolor shifts his fur to blue and his eyes to lime green. His top is dark red with a green neckerchief, and his pants are salmon colored, matching the color of his lapels. His socks and shoes remain unchanged. 時空学者とブルーメン Albireo now wears a an olive green vest with light brown shoulder sections over a long sleeved white collared shirt, adorned with a lime green gem. His ears are hidden by a brown cap with three darker lines in the front, and his capris are dark brown with a gray belt and black shoes. In his FEVER! animation, Albireo wears waiter attire once more, with a light blue top decorated with gold buttons, a white collar with a blue bow tie, and dark gray pants. In his Lose animation, Albireo seems to revert to a normal gray cat. In his 2P palette, his vest and capris are colored blue, and his cap is similarly colored with a darker blue section, lined by white stripes, and his eyes are once again lime green. His shirt remains white, though the gem on the collar is light blue. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Lapistoria: ふしぎな料理店の給仕長さん。お店の魔法の扉から時空を超えて、 新しいメニューや人との出会いをひそかに探しているんだって。 Head waiter of a mysterious restaurant. From the shop door of magic beyond time and space, he seems to be secretly looking for a new menu and people to meet. NET Self Etymology Albireo is is the 5th brightest star in the constellation Cygnus. Albireo's name may also be a reference to Kenji Miyazawa's novel, Night on the Galactic Railroad. Additionally, the characters of the story are portrayed as cats, much like Albireo. Albireo's birthplace also relates to Kenji Miyazawa, coming from a special dedicated to him, Spring and Chaos, known as イーハトーブ幻想 Kenjiの春 (Ihatov Gensou: Kenji no Haru?) in Japanese. Trivia * Retsu, Hiumi and Rinka makes cameos in Albireo's Lose animation in Lapistoria. ** Fuga appears in his FEVER! Win, while Mimi and Nyami appeared on his Win. * Albireo's birthdate is based on Kenji Miyazawa's. ** In the data, Albireo's Carnival design is referred to as Kenji. * He has tiny paws.